fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Shiba
"Samurai Ranger, Ready To Strike!" "Burning Justice, Samurai Red!" "Calling Forth The Power of The Ancestors, Shogun Battlizer Ready!" "Samurai Rangers, Victory Is Ours!" Shin Shiba is the Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. As Red Ranger he pilots the Lion Folding Zord and controls the power of fire. Character History. Samurai Strike. Shin Shiba is the second born to the Emperor of the Hidden Kingdom and the younger brother of Kimico Shiba. As a young child Shin began to train in the way of the Samurai with his father as his mentor. Following the death of both his mother and father, Shin and his sister were taken away from there Kingdom by there guardian Sato and was brought to Coral Bay City where they lived as normal civilians. He took over as the head of the Shiba Family and next heir to the throne as well as the next Samurai Red Ranger. His strict and deciplined upbringing made him create a facade to look very arrogant and proud to others, claiming none can match his strength and greatness while keeping his cool in any situation. Though he was reluctant to have the descendants of the Original Samurai Rangers fight by his side, as he wanted no one else to bear the burden, he allowed their involvement after giving them the choice to turn back or become Samurai Rangers out of want rather than need, as long they are willing to finish their mission to the last detail. By the time Ashton, Samurai Gold, had arrived, Shin's facade was revealed as he now questions himself of how it makes him strong along with learning that he shares similar attributes with Dekker before defeating him. While at times it may not seem like it, Shin showed that he cared a lot about his teammates and when Ashton arrives, he becomes more open with them. However, in a fight against Dekker, it is revealed that Shin started to value his life more which, in Dekker's words, makes him weaker and makes Shin doubt himself. After Shin is injured and taken down by the Demon Soldier Fiora, Kimico Shiba who was believed to be killed by Chibba earlier in the series appears and reveals herself as the new Samurai Red Ranger replacing Shin as leader while he recovered from his wounds. While recovering from his injuries, Dekker calls out to Shin who leaves the Shiba House and ventures into the forest where Dekker awaited his arrival so they can initiate there final duel. After a long and deadly battle Shin manages to defeat Dekker. With Murakou absorbing Chibba's energy into himself, Kimico failed to seal him away and fell injured. Shin then took over and resumed leadership to from his sister and the team prepares to fight the Lord of the Demons for one last time. Shin is able to defeat him with his Shogun Battlizer by striking Murakou's white patch (which was Murakou's only weakness after absorbing Chibba) causing him to cry out and explode. Before the rangers have time to celebrate, Murakou revives himself as a Mega Demon causing the rangers to use their Zords to form the Ultra Samurai Megazord. Murakou destroys the Megazord piece by piece until it was only the Samurai Megazord. He then uses the little Symbol Power he had left to eject the Rangers from the Megazord's cockpit. Alone in the Samurai Megazord, Shin uses the last of its engery to deliver the final blow which defeats Murakou once and for. The Samurai Megazord was destroyed and the Rangers feared that Shin had been destroyed with it but he managed to survive. After the battle, the Rangers go their separate ways, with Shin staying in the Shiba House along with Sato. Arsenals & Zords. Arsenals. *Samuraizer *Samurai Katana **Blaze Sword **Samurai Disk Cannon **Mega Samurai Katana (Inside Megazord Cockpit) **Super Samurai Katana (In Super Samurai Mode) **Super Mega Katana (In Megazord Cockpit) **Shark Sword (In Shark Mode) **Shogun Mega Spear (Shogun Battlizer Weapon) *Disk Buckle *Black Box *Bull Blaster *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Power Disk Zords. *Lion Folding Zord *Tiger Disk Zord *Bull Zord/Megazord *Shark Disk Zord Transformations. Samurai Red 3.png|Samurai Red Ranger. Samurai Red 4.png|Super Samurai Red Ranger. Samurai Red 5.png|Super Shark Red Ranger. Samurai Red 6.png|Shogun Battlizer Samurai Red 2.jpg|Samurai Red Mega Mode. Samurai Red 7.png|Samurai Red Ranger (Illusion Mode) Portrayal. Shin Shiba is portrayed by Sean Micheal Afable. His suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Sentai Counterpart. *'Takeru Shiba' - Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Red Rangers (CN Era) Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Rangers Category:Power Rangers Category:Samurais Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Brothers